


小小扎 产品手册丨Little Zammy Product Manual

by SnidgetKing



Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: Thank you for ordering the Little Zammy(小小扎)™ American special version!You can now have your own mini Zamasu.
Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	小小扎 产品手册丨Little Zammy Product Manual

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Chinese version: https://snidget-king.lofter.com/post/1fda1f62_1ca5843a6  
> Thanks to @mscutekirby on Twitter for proofread

**Little Zammy Product Manual**

Thank you for ordering the Little Zammy(小小扎)™ American special version!

You can now have your own mini Zamasu. Please read the product manual first so that you and your Zamasu can have a wonderful time together.

 **○ Product Packaging:**  
Model: Little Zammy™ - American special version  
Color: green, white, black  
Size: ≈ 2 inches  
Main Parts: glass slide *1  
Accessories: Blue and white porcelain tea set *1; Silver ring *1; Purple Slime crystal clay *1 bag; Signature certificate *1

Note: Contain small parts. Keep away from children and pets. Avoid swallowing.

 **○ Instructions:**  
**First Meet:**  
Activation:  
This product uses high-tech glass slides to preserve, transport and storage the product, to ensure safety and efficiency.  
Break the slide by the line on the right side of the product, wait for about 1 minute, the tissue in the slide can automatically regenerate, forming a mini Zamasu (Little Zammy).  
Waiting for the product to stand on its own, walk around and get familiar with the surrounding environment, you can communicate with your Little Zammy.  
Note: To prevent Little Zammy from getting environmental stress response and escape, the broken slide should be placed in a box or cage and kept in sight while waiting for the regeneration.

Personal Info:  
Little Zammy does not need to drink or eat food, Little Zammy can get the nutrients of life through the sun and air.  
Appropriate tea will please Little Zammy. Use tea powder, and the product matching tea set to let Little Zammy cook tea. Scented tea, fruit tea and green tea are the best choices.*Note-Tea Powder sold separately.*  
Little Zammy's body is very strong! And has the automatic repair injury function, you do not need to worry too much about its safety because of his size. Don't worry!  
Note: Do not let Little Zammy drink too much tea or eat solid food. This model does not have a complete digestive system. Overeating may lead to product damage.

 **Advanced:**  
Getting along:  
It is well known that Little Zammy is naturally wary of human owners!  
In the early days of being acclimated, Little Zammy may hide to avoid communicating with you, or take pleasure by damaging your household items and causing trouble. Severely criticizing or putting Little Zammy in a cage/box is a good way to protect your personal property, but the best solution is to make friends with Little Zammy!  
Don't be stingy with your gaze and words. Compliments and praise will greatly reduce Little Zammy's hostility and destructiveness.  
Note: Do not keep Little Zammy in a closed environment (cage/box) for a long time. Isolation will make Little Zammy feel depressed. Being isolated for long may lead to product damage.

A perfect little assistant for your private garden:  
Plants and small animals make great companions for Little Zammy!  
Little Zammy prefers plants that have red, pink or white flowers. Keeping fresh flowers at home for a long time makes it happy.  
Potted plants can inspire protectiveness, your plants will never forget to be water or trim! Little Zammy even has power to give the plant more energy! From now on, you can say goodbye to "raise anything to die"!  
Note: The power of Little Zammy is not unlimited. Fresh flowers need to be replaced regularly. Potted plants need to be treated if they suffer from pests or diseases. Otherwise, Little Zammy will over consume to "cure" plant and may lead to product damage.

 **○ After-sales service and Warranty:**  
Warranty:  
If the product fails to assemble after opening the slide, or the product fails to form a complete Little Zammy (as shown in the package picture), please call the customer service hotline: 0086-400-56671710, or contact the customer service online, the product can be replaced for free.  
Once the Little Zammy is completely generated, it will not be replaced.  
If you encounter problems during the developing period, such as abdominal pain caused by excessive eating, inability to recover from trauma for a long time, mental explosion and prolonged crying, please call the customer service hotline or contact the customer service online for guidance.

Product reference life: unlimited.  
If you and your family cannot continue to breed Little Zammy, please call the customer service hotline: 0086-400-56671710, our staff will recycle the product. Throw Little Zammy away or give away to others on your own may harm your personal and property safety. 

** ○ Q&A: **

** **

** **

Q: Is this the real Zamasu?  
A: Yes! You can get a certificate with a signature by Zamasu himself if you buy genuine product.

Q: My Little Zammy is not as good as my friend. Is it individual differences?  
A: Little Zammy's initial personality is the same. The way Little Zammy is raised and the owner's attitude will lead to a different personality. So please take it seriously! 

Q: Help, my Little Zammy didn't combine clothes, is naked, I don't want to change product, can he wear a skirt?  
A: Please contact customer service to exchange, or negotiate with your Little Zammy about the clothes he likes.  
Q: He doesn't want to wear clothes and runs naked all the time.  
A: There doesn't seem to be anything wrong...

Q: Lovely. Want f***.  
A: This product does not have this function due to the shape.

**Wish you have a wonderful time with Little Zammy!**

**CERTIFICATE**

Dear devotee,

I hear that many mortals in your universe believe in me fervently.

Now, my partners and I have come up with a great idea for you to get up close and personal with your beloved God.

Inside the glass there is a small slice of tissue of mine, with special treatment, it will become a separate but "cuter" version of me. 

Enjoy the blessing you have received from God.

\-- But could it be part of my Zero Mortal Plan? Who knows, look forward to it.

\- Zamasu

(Signature and seal)


End file.
